Monthly
by Elsie Bubbles
Summary: Sherlock learns that Molly's cycle can take her from needing to be alone to needing him. Now.


Sherlock grimaced as he took in the sight before him. Molly was lying on his bed – their bed - with a heating pad pressed to her abdomen. She rolled from her back to curl on her side with her own expression of pain painted across her face. How had he missed such a prominent aspect of Molly's life?

"Is there anything that… I can do?" Sherlock asked hesitantly. He had been in a relationship with Molly for several months, and sleeping with her for even longer. Of course he knew her menstrual cycle, but never had he witnessed Molly in such discomfort because of it.

He watched her shake her head 'no,' her back remaining turned to him. In an act of attempted comfort, Sherlock sat next to Molly on the edge of the bed and ran his hand down her side, over her ribs, her waist, and ending at her hip.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're trying to help, but please do not touch me right now. I feel like microwaved shit."

Sherlock quickly took his hand from Molly's body and stood. Realising that Molly most needed to be alone, he quietly left the room, sighing as he closed the door behind him.

An hour later, Sherlock had settled on the sofa with a scientific periodical in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. He had just taken a sip of tea when he heard the bedroom door open and Molly creep into the sitting room. Sherlock smiled timidly as she made her way over to him.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Molly sat and took his tea cup to sip from.

"Mhm," Molly hummed and nodded, handing the cup back, "Sorry about that, it usually isn't that bad. The cramps sort of snuck up on me."

Sherlock, mouth full of tea, shook his head to dismiss the unnecessary apology. Molly smiled and curled into his side, Sherlock's arm wound around her shoulders.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Sherlock heard Molly inhale deeply. He glanced down at her, concerned that the cramping had begun again. Molly's eyes were closed, and a smile was drifting lazily on her face as she inhaled once more.

"You smell heavenly," Molly moaned, lifting her face and meeting his eyes. She reached up and Sherlock felt her lips press against his eagerly. Cautiously, he deepened the kiss; let his tongue brush Molly's. Soon, Molly was straddling his lap.

"Sherlock, I want you," Molly panted pulling away from his lips, "Now."

Sherlock groaned as her mouth moved to kiss and nip at his neck before managing to gasp, "Are you sure?"

He gulped as Molly ground herself against his lap, "So sure," she answered.

Molly pulled away from Sherlock, her cheeks pink, her chest raising and falling rapidly, "Meet me in the shower," she whispered, leaping from his lap and rushing to the bathroom.

Sherlock stood, half confused, half aroused. Not two hours ago she didn't want him to touch her, now she wanted sex? He heard the water in the shower begin to run and shrugged. He pulled off his t-shirt and made his way to the bathroom.

Molly was already naked in the shower when Sherlock entered. He knew she was touching herself as he pushed his pajamas from his body and stepped into the shower. Quickly, Molly grabbed his hand and pulled them out reach of the shower's spray and brought her arms around his neck. She pressed a needy kiss to his lips before her lips moved down his jaw and to his throat and then his clavicle. Sherlock responded, pulling her body to his, trapping his hardening cock between their bodies and kneading her bottom as she nipped and licked his skin.

All too soon, Molly pulled away. She lowered herself to kneeling on the floor of the shower, grabbing Sherlock's hand to pull him down with her. Wordlessly she arranged them. Sherlock sitting, his back resting against the shower wall, legs spread before him and bent at the knees. He watched Molly settle between his thighs, smiling up at him as she took his cock in her hand, stroking gently but thoroughly. When he began to thrust into her hand and moan, Molly ceased the action. She reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips before moving again, this time it was Sherlock between Molly's thighs.

With her knees planted on either side of Sherlock's body, Molly took his cock in hand once more and lowered herself onto him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around Molly's body, bringing her closer to him, bringing her breasts in reach of his mouth. As he sucked one nipple into his mouth, Molly sank down on his cock completely, causing them both to moan.

Sherlock moaned at the sensation of her body surrounding his cock. Her cunt was hot, the warmth almost overpowering as she settled above him. Sherlock groaned as he realised he was almost helpless to Molly's wants, unable to move against her. She would use him. He nipped at her breasts as she began to move, drawing him out of her body quickly and pushing him deep inside painfully slowly.

Sherlock watched Molly's face as she rode him, her eyes shutting, her mouth falling open. He brought a hand forward and wedged two fingers between their bodies. Molly wailed helplessly as he found her clit, rubbing her calculatingly. He saw the change in her expression as the friction increased, and when her mouth began to form his name he knew she was close. Quickly he brought his other hand to her breast and pinched and bit her nipples, bringing her to orgasm.

She rode him through her climax. Sherlock felt her cunt clench around him, felt his cock slip through her body slowly as she milked her own orgasm. Molly's eyes returned to his when she finished, smiling happily.

"I adore you," she sighed dreamily.

Sherlock pressed a kiss to her lips before shifting uncomfortably. Molly grinned at him and pulled herself from his body to move to her hands and knees, presenting herself. Sherlock pressed inside her cunt quickly, making short work of things before emptying himself inside Molly.

Sherlock grinned down at the woman wrapped around his body while they stood under the warm spray of the shower. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before reaching to turn off the water.


End file.
